3 The Death in the Vow
by Interest Me
Summary: Hodgins has found a new love interest, but when B&B solve the current case, will Hodgins be crushed? Booth explains under what terms he would be willing to pursue Bone's romantically.
1. Chapter 1

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter One**

**Susan H.**

Two teenagers sat on the grass, leaning on a building. passing a small pipe full of marijuana back and forth and stifling their giggles. After a few more minutes, they peeked into the window again.

People were clapping and jumping and spinning about.

"Yes, be joyous my children. Rejoice!" A man, wearing a metallic gold robe, yelled from a podium.

"We are welcoming a new brother to our family."

The eavesdroppers fell over laughing silently. They lay holding their stomachs and wiping tears. When they stopped laughing and stared at the night sky, the boy took advantage of the moment to start kiss the girl. Whoops echoed through the building, and they jumped to the window to look.

"Quiet children," The leader commanded, and the congregants immediately settled down. He then beckoned with his arms and said, "Come."

A thin young man in a white robe approached the stage.

"Have you prepared your sacrifice?"

"Yes, Father."

"This sacrifice is your pledge to me, and to your new family, that you vow to be with us until death. You are bidding farewell to your old life, and being welcomed into your joyous new life."

"Yes Father, I do so willingly."

"Will those who sponsor this young man, please bring forth his sacrifice?"

Two young men dressed in black robes carried a limp body between them and laid it on an altar.

"Have you chosen your new name?"

"Yes Father, I have chosen River's Son."

The leader held up a dagger, handed it to River's Son, and said, "Come and claim your name and new life."

River's Son plunged the dagger into the body's chest. The room exploded in celebration.

"Welcome, River's Son," yelled the leader.

Outside, the boy covered the girl's mouth to muffle her scream. The two figures clung to each other as the black robed sponsors carried the body out a side door and past them. The teenagers crawled along the building following them. In the moonlight, they watched as the body was dumped into a prepared grave, and the sponsors shoveled dirt over it.

***

Brennan and Booth raced down a dark country road.

"So, this was a wasted trip." Brennan said.

"I wouldn't call it wasted. We've eliminated one bogus lead."

"Booth!" Brennan screamed as Booth slammed on the brakes.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, Booth jumped out, "I could have killed you. What are you kids doing out here?" Booth shouted, but then saw the girl was crying in his headlights.

"Okay, calm down," Booth said. He pulled out his badge. " I'm Agent Booth with the FBI." Brennan walked to Booth's side.

The boy held onto the girl and spoke comfortingly to her, "Shhh, it's okay, it's the police. We're safe. We're safe."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other.

***

Less than an hour later, Brennan stood next to a growing pile of black robed figures lit by flashing police lights.

"Another effigy," Booth said.

"So, new members make an effigy to represent their old life, ceremonially "kill" it, and bury their past?"

"Yes, and then enter into a new life. At least that's what Star Brother, or Toby Wyatt in his former life, the group's leader, says." Booth said.

"More wasted time?"

"You know, Bones, we had two extremely terrified,"

"…and high" Brennan interrupted.

"…yes, and high, teenagers. Now they can live out their lives without the nightmares. That's not a waste of time."

"Agent Booth, I found something here sir?" a nameless agent called.

Booth looked at where his agent's flashlight pointed.

"Hey Bones," he yelled, "Good news. A skull."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter Two**

**Susan H.**

Brennan knelt under the spotlight and gently uncovered the skeleton.

"This is a skeleton of a female, between 30 and 40. She has given birth. Wait, what's this?" She continued brushing dirt from the skeleton, and found extra phalanges. "Booth, there is a child buried next to her."

"How long Bones?"

"Well, Hodgins will need to assess this, but definitely longer than 5 years."

"According to Star Brother, the Temple of the Family of Universe and Nature has owned this property for two years. I'm having the details confirmed now."

"Is that the Temple of FUN for short?"

"You made a joke Bones."

"Apparently a poor one, you didn't laugh."

Brennan used a spade to remove layers of dirt from the smaller skeleton. Booth stood over her and watched. The skull gradually entered full view.

"I'm just not in a laughing mood. So small," Booth said, "How old?"

"My preliminary finding is between five and seven-years-old. Female."

"I'll call it in, and see if we have any matches."

"The remains and soil samples need to be shipped to the lab."

"I'll get some agents on that, and you supervise."

"You know Booth, I wasn't in a laughing mood either. I was trying, unsuccessfully, to cut the tension."

"I know that Bones. You know I know that." He squeezed her shoulder.

***

The next day, Brennan studied magnified bone fractures on the computer screen. Booth swiped his card and joined her on the forensics platform.

"Find anything?"

"Yes. Her coccyx was fractured. Judging from the angle of the fracture, it appears to have happened during childbirth. There is no remodeling."

"Translation?"

"Based on this woman's broken tail bone, I surmise she died during, or soon after, childbirth. Since there are no fetal bones, I assume it was after childbirth."

"Six years ago, Tina Swaine was kidnapped with her six-year-old daughter, Nichole, and her three-year-old son Robert Swaine the Third. She was 38 weeks pregnant. A ransom was demanded, but it's believed Nichole died during negotiations. All communication ended." Booth handed Brennan the file.

"The woman's age and statistics correspond with the skeleton. I'll check the dentals to be sure." Brennan flipped to the information on Nichole, "This says the daughter was diabetic, and we found this with the remains."

She handed Booth an evidence bag containing a medical alert bracelet. He picked up another bag with a small pink hair bow.

"How do you know the girl died during negotiations?" she asked.

"Tina was allowed several phone calls to her husband, Robert Swaine the second, as proof of life. In the last conversation, she told Robert that Nichole had lost consciousness. She also told him she was feeling contractions."

"The most logical conclusion is that Nichole was in a diabetic coma. If these kidnappers were brutal enough to grab children and a near-term pregnant woman, they probably didn't stop for her insulin. So where is the boy?"

"That's what we need to figure out, and if the baby lived, where is she now?

"She?" Brennan asked.

"Yes. The report shows the parents knew the sex from an ultrasound."

Brennan pulled x-rays from the file. "Let's check the dental records."

Brennan stuck the film to light boxes and compared them with the skulls. Booth watched over her shoulder.

"It's a match Booth. These are the remains of Tina and Nichole Swaine."

"I'll arrange a meeting with Robert Swaine."

***

Brennan and Booth sat at Robert Swaine's kitchen table the next morning.

"It's been six years. I knew they were dead, but I still hoped."

"We are sorry for your loss Mr. Swaine." Booth said.

"They ripped my entire family from me. Everything I worked for, everything I cared about. Some days, I only hung on so that they would have a home to return to."

"Mr. Swaine, I still have not determined cause of death for your wife or daughter. I know your wife gave birth shortly before she died."

"My daughter, Nichole, was frail. She had diabetes, but she had other medical problems. The doctors were testing for a possible heart defect when she disappeared." Swaine wiped tears. "I was afraid she could die, but having her die away from home hurts so much. I hope Tina was still alive and with her in the end."

Brennan reached across the table and squeezed Swaine's hand. "I can't imagine your pain, thank you for talking with us."

"When Tina gave birth to our little Robbie, she bled heavily. The doctor's determined that she had a partial placental abruption. That means the placenta began to detach from the uterine wall before the birth was complete."

"I know." Brennan said.

"I didn't. Thank you for explaining Mr. Swaine."

"This last pregnancy surprised us a bit."

"You weren't planning another child?" Brennan asked.

"Tina had such a difficult time with Robbie, we hadn't decided yet if we should risk more children."

"Yes, the previous abruption put her at a 15% risk it would happen again, and her age, 38, made it even more likely."

"Yet, no matter how far science has come, these things happen." Booth said.

"Exactly," Agreed Swaiine, "We got her the best medical care. We took measures to build up her blood, in case she should hemorrhage again. I hired a nurse to help with the children and monitor Tina and Nichole's health. They were precious to me. Tina did everything to protect the health of Tiffany, our unborn child." Swaine sobbed. "Have you found Robbie, or Tiffany. Are they possibly alive?"

"Mr. Swaine, I wish I could answer your questions, but it remains undetermined. It's possible they are alive, but we haven't found any evidence supporting either outcome." Booth said.

", because there is no soft tissue left, I can't determine if Tina suffered placental abruption, or if something else happened in labor. I'm sorry I don't have more information for you." Brennan said.

"Dr. Brennan, you found my beloved wife, and my precious little girl. They died because evil people exist in this world. I couldn't even negotiate getting insulin to my baby, because the kidnappers feared the extra contact would lead to their capture. I begged them to be merciful, to consider the condition of their hostages. But, for them, the medical problems were bargaining chips in their favor. I would have paid anything, but they couldn't figure out how to make the drop, without getting caught. They simply took on more than they could handle. I know Tina protected our children as long as she could."

"Mr. Swaine, Tiffany and Robbie are our highest priority you give me the name of the nurse you hired to monitor Tina and Nichole."

Booth slid a pad and pen across the table. "I will reinvestigate any leads we have in the file. You call me if you think of anything else."

Swaine wrote down the information. "You know, their bedrooms haven't been touched. The story I read to Robbie the night before is still laying on his nightstand. The nursery is prepared for Tiffany. Nichole had a bad night, so her sheets are still twisted."

Brennan pulled a kit and gloves out of her bag. She slipped on the exam gloves. "Mr. Swaine, since we will be searching for your children, may I take a DNA sample?"

"Of course." He opened his mouth and Brennan swabbed his cheek.

"Is there someone you can call to be with you?" Brennan asked.

"I can call my brother."

***

After the interview, Brennan and Booth headed back to the lab. As they made their way to Brennan's office, Booth was talking.

"You know Bones, I am impressed with you lately. These last two cases, you have really done a good job of expressing your caring side."

"What do you mean?"

"I think it's sweet that you make sure these family members have someone to call and sit with them."

"Sweet?"

"Yes sweet. Naturally I take credit for it."

"Naturally."

"Look, I'm just saying we are an excellent team, and we bring out the best in each other.'

"So then, I can take credit when you do a good job? I like it."

In the office, Booth said, "Bones. I believe we have ceased working as individual units, and now function as a team."

"I'm still an individual unit."

"But we work better as a team than we do as individuals."

"We argue constantly."

"You call that arguing? See, that doesn't bother me at all. I think of it as a stress reliever."

Brennan smiled, "Yeah, me too. You have to love a man confident enough to argue with a female genius."

Brennan had her back to the wall, and Booth rested his forearm above her head and smiled in her face.

"So you love me huh?"

"I was using hyperbole, to make a point."

Booth shook his head with a confused look, "Hyper? Hyperbol? What are you hyper about?"

Brennan shoved him away smiling, "You're impossible."

"Hello, Hello," Hodgins yelled as he walked down the hall.

"In here Hodgins," Brennan answered.

"Here you two are. Listen, I know this is last minute, but Nurse Connie and I are really hitting it off, and decided to throw a spontaneous pool party. An indoor pool party. Booth, bring Parker if you can. He can play with Connie's kids. You are both welcome to bring a date, or just come together. Tomorrow, at 2:00." He handed them both an invitation.

"Dr. B., Russ can come and bring his girlfriend and the girls."

"They are out of town Hodgins, but thanks for thinking of them."

"Gotta go people, I need to catch Cam before she heads out for the weekend."

"Well?" Booth asked.

"Well what?"

"Shall Parker and I pick you up at 1:30?"

"Booth, this case…"

"This case is 6 years old. This is my time with Parker, and you have been invited. Come on Bones, do your thing. Put the case in a little box, and hide it away for a few hours. 1:30, Parker and me, tomorow?"

Brennan exhaled and relaxed. "Any chance I can say no?"

"Of course you can say no Bones. We will be at your apartment at 1:30. Don't let Parker down. You don't want to disappoint a child." Booth said, and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 3**

**Susan H.**

After Booth headed back to FBI Headquarters, Angela walked into Brennan's office.

"So, did you get an invitation?" She asked.

"Yes, did you?"

"I did. I'm not going."

"Why not?"

"Hodgins is great, don't get me wrong. I'm just not ready for the 'hey let's get together and get to know each other's significant-other-than-you' stage of the break-up."

"I'm going. I wish I had more notice though. I'll probably stay late working on this case."

"Oh, are you taking a date?"

"No. Booth and Parker are picking me up."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"Parker's a bit young don't you think, Angie?"

"He's young enough to be your date's son."

"Angie, it's not a date. Booth and I are partners."

"You know Sweetie that argument is growing very weak in the full light of day. Are you forgetting your forgetful time? Booth stayed with you for two full nights. You never have given me those details, but I remember where you wanted things to go."

"Ang, I didn't have my memory."

"Correct, so you forgot all your bogus arguments for not going after him. Because, let me tell ya Sweetie, you were after him."

"Well, nothing much happened. You know Booth, he's always decent."

"Nothing much happened. What's the much part, huh?"

"Nothing Angie. Nothing happened."

"Well, when exactly did you give him appendicitis?"

"That was a fever dream."

"Yeah, fever. Well Brennan, I'll talk to you later. Enjoy your date with Booth."

"It's not a date," Brennan said to no one.

Saturday morning, Brennan woke early, and dressed for her morning run. Because of her schedule, she often completed her cardio on a treadmill. This morning she cherished. It was a rare morning, and once outside she stretched her arms over her head in pure joy. Her nose took in the fresh morning smells. Dew washed vegetation occasionally sprayed their sweet moisture against her ankles. Birds sang and squirrels laughed.

She ran to the park and smiled and nodded at all who made eye contact with her. She smiled at a couple walking and holding hands. The morning air caressing her face urged her to push a bit harder, and farther.

On her way home, she skipped into a small store and bought a bottle of water. She sipped her water and continued taking in the morning sights. A woman walking her dog, stopped to scoop, and Brennan nodded at her approvingly. Soon, she was home, and ate cereal with fruit. In her bathroom, she decided to take a rare soak in bubbles while listening to some soft jazz.

Thinking about the pool party, she carefully removed all visible hair. Out of the tub, she grabbed some red polish, and painted her toenails. She wiggled her toes and inspected her handiwork. Angela would approve, she thought.

She sat comfortably in her robe, and caught up on some reading while listening to music. She reached up to massage the knot in her neck, but the knot was missing. Her fingers searched for it, but found only relaxed and happy muscles.

Noon snuck up on her. She stood and grabbed her little pig.

"Jasper, I've wasted an entire morning. Isn't it wonderful?" She replaced the pig on his shelf. She made a simple lunch of steamed vegetables and rice. Vainly, she didn't want her stomach to stick out in her bathing suit.

She entered her bedroom, and rummaged through her bathing suits. They were all chosen for work, not style. She picked a navy blue one-piece for its spaghetti thin straps. It had never served her well in the field because of those straps.

She found a sarong she'd picked up on her travels. This was her first chance to wear it, and she admired how the fringe looked against her legs. On impulse, she slipped on a Hawaiian anklet constructed of shells and beads. She found a loose gauzy blouse to complete her costume. She only buttoned the two middle buttons to allow the suit and sarong to peak through.

Satisfied with the clothes, she went to work on her hair. She decided a simple French braid would be best for a pool party. The only makeup she applied was waterproof mascara and a creamy blusher that she hoped would hold up to a little moisture. She rubbed lotion on her legs, and hesitated over her colognes. It didn't seem logical to wear fragrance to a pool party. She chose one and dabbed it on anyway. She brushed her teeth, and packed a beach towel, her lotion, and blusher.

She checked her reflection again, and spoke to it, "Temperance, you just got ready for a date! Be happy Angie didn't witness this."

She grabbed some lip gloss, smoothed it on and threw it in her bag. She found a cute pair of sandals that she'd never had a chance to wear. It was 1:20, and her door was buzzing.

***

Booth and Parker stood in her doorway dressed for a beach party.

"Hi Dr. Brennan. You look pretty."

"Thank you Parker." Brennan smiled.

"That's my boy!" Booth smiled.

***

On the way to the party, Parker excitedly chattered the entire trip.

"Dr. Brennan, that's a nice TV you gave to my dad. We play video games on it, and the explosions are huge! Do you like video games? Maybe me and you can play some games, and you can see how excellent they look on the TV. I beat Dad a lot."

"You beat your dad a lot Parker?" Brennan asked.

"Yep. We play racing games and he always crashes! And then Boom. A humungous explosion."

"That's right Buddy. Those explosions look great on the new TV."

"Oh, I forgot. Thank you, Dr. Brennan, for the TV."

"You're welcome Parker. I'm glad you like it."

"We are here," announced Booth, and pulled into a driveway that passed a guest house/garage, tennis courts, and other sights before Hodgins' house came into view.

"Wow, Dr. Hodgins must be very, very, very, rich."

"I believe you are right son."

***

Once out of the SUV, the three followed the balloons and signs and music to the correct door. Booth stuck his head in the door, "Hello."

"Hey Booth, come on in," Yelled Hodgins. Connie was holding his waist, and behind her was a train of four children. Hodgins laughed and led the conga line pass the newcomers. Tables and chairs scattered along the pool's edge. Potted trees twinkled with fairy lights. The skylight allowed sunshine to pour in. Booth chose a table, and they set their things down. A little girl approached Parker, "Would you like to join the train with us?"

Parker looked at his father, who nodded permission. Parker started to run, but the little girl said, "No running by the pool!" Parker stopped.

"Whoa, who does she remind you of?" he asked Brennan.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh come on, bossy, forward, pretty as can be?"

"No, no clue."

"Well, she and Parker should get along fine."

A man entered with a whistle around his neck. He walked to the tall chair and climbed up.

"Hodgins hired a professional lifeguard. That will certainly allow for some adult fun." Booth said.

"Adult fun?" Brennan asked.

"Yes, while the children swim, they will be safe, and the parents can relax and not worry about the kiddies drowning."

A clown entered, and set up at a table to make balloon animals. Hodgins led the train over to the clown's table, and left them there. He grabbed Connie's hand and pulled her over to Booth's table.

"Hodgins, this is great. Hi Nurse Connie."

"Hi Mr. Booth. You look a lot better than the last time I saw you."

"Just Booth is fine. It was the pudding. It fixed me right up." Booth teased.

"So, are all these children yours Connie?" Brennan asked.

"Oh, goodness no. The tallest boy, Bo, and Ashley, the little blond girl that hijacked your son, are mine. The little redheads are my neighbor's children. They are friends with Ashley, so we brought them along."

"Help yourself to drinks, they are on ice in basins around the pool. Caterers will be setting up a food table soon." Hodgins said, and danced off.

"Wow, caterers, lifeguard, and despite the clown, Hodgins knows how to throw a party." Booth said.

"It's more likely that he doesn't know how to throw a party. He called in the professionals."

"Interesting observation Brennan. Would you like something to drink?"

"Just water for now, thanks Booth."

She watched him walk to a basin. The last time she had seen his legs was when they were quarantined in the lab overnight. _Very nice, _she thought. He bent to choose the drinks, and she looked down his shirt at his chest.

"What are you looking at?" Booth asked.

Brennan's face warmed as she realized she'd been staring at him.

"Nice shirt," she covered.

"Oh yeah?" he smiled and unbuttoned it.

Brennan turned her eyes to the children and stared at him from the side of her eye.

"Dad Look! The clown made me a hat shaped like a car!"

"That's great buddy. Some of your friends are getting into the pool. Do you want to leave it here?"

Parker handed over the hat, and pulled his shirt off and walked fast to the pool.

More guests entered with a few more children.

"Well Bones, are we going in?"

"Look at all the kids though," Brennan said.

"We'll go in the deep end. Can you swim?"

"I'm an expert diver Booth, of course I can swim."

"Of course, what was I thinking?' he reached over and unbuttoned her blouse.

"Booth! I can do that."

She stood up and Booth reached over and tugged the knot on her sarong, and it dropped to her chair. She suddenly felt undressed, and sat quickly. She slipped off her sandals, and Booth slipped his hand under calf and pulled her leg up. He slipped the anklet off her foot. "Cute," he said, and laid it on the table. "Red toenails. Nice."

Brennan pulled her foot away from him. "Booth!"

The children were batting a beach ball around, and Hodgins was leading the game. The lifeguard stayed alert and watched the game. Brennan and Booth walked to the deep end of the pool. Brennan sat down on the edge, and slid in, propping her elbows behind her to keep her afloat. Booth followed suit.

"This is as warm as bathwater." Booth said, and stretched his legs in front of him.

Brennan let her legs dangle, and enjoyed the weightlessness.

Booth let his legs drop, and one of them slid against Brennan's leg. She thought it was an accident, but he was smiling at her.

"Booth, what's with you today?"

"I've been thinking we've been dancing a timid little mating dance recently."

"Several things happened to upset our status-quo. When I lost my memory, I was very physical with you. If that had not happened, we would not have experienced that, these thoughts wouldn't be in our minds. Then, while our guard was still down, you got sick."

"This is all true, and logical. Yet, I wonder, when you lost your memory, why you were so comfortable with me. See, I think there is something really there. I think it might be something special."

"Hi Dad," Parker yelled across the Pool.

"Hey Buddy, are you having fun?"

"I'm having so much fun! Hi Dr. Brennan!"

"Hi Parker," Brennan waved.

"See Bones, I believe it's a matter of risk management."

"Risk management?"

"Yes, if we took our relationship to a physical level, things could go wrong and we could lose our friendship. That's not a risk I'm willing to take carelessly."

He stared into Brennan's eyes, and she couldn't look away.

"Which means, the possible reward for such a risk, must be worth losing something special."

"I don't understand."

Booth slid his leg along Brennan's, then he stroked away the goose bumps on her arms. He interlocked their ankles. Brennan breathed faster.

"What would you trade for our friendship Bones?"

"I don't want to trade our friendship for anything Booth."

"Well, I'm willing to trade our friendship for one thing only."

"What?"

"A vow until death do us part."

"I don't understand, are you asking me to marry you?"

"No, not exactly. I can read signals Bones, and deny as you will, I am picking up on some signals. I want to state my intentions now."

"Your intentions?"

"Yes. I think you and I are developing strong sexual feelings toward each other." His foot pulled her leg closer, and he wrapped both his legs around it. Brennan experienced difficulty concentrating on what he was saying.

"Yes, that may be."

"But, if we give in, and make love, we could ruin our friendship." He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"That could happen," she said.

"So, I won't let that happen, unless we are married."

"You won't?"

"No, Temperance, I'll only trade up."

"I don't believe in marriage."

"Then we will be friends forever," he whispered in her ear. He softly bit her lobe, and she inhaled sharply.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 4**

**Susan H.**

"Hey everybody, the food is here. Help yourselves," Hodgins yelled over the music.

"Well, Temperance, time to eat. I have to get out and get Parker together," Booth pushed up and sat with his legs dangling. He stood, and held a hand to Brennan. She grabbed it more for the contact than the help. Parker walked quickly up to them.

"Okay Little Man, let's get you a plate of food together. How do you like your new friends?"

"I like them dad, and Ashley promises she would never carry me around like a monkey, even though she thinks I'm cute."

"Good to know buddy."

Parker grabbed Booth's hand, and then grabbed Brennan's and walked between them.

"Hold me so I can swing please."

Booth and Brennan stiffened their arms so Parker could pull up and swing. Booth helped Parker fix a plate, and Brennan wrapped herself in a towel and waited her turn.

Brennan scooped fruit salad onto her plate and topped it with a creamy yogurt sauce. She grabbed a mini pair of tongs, and pinched up some fresh broccoli, carrot sticks, and green peppers. Scanning the table she saw an interesting green bean salad and dipped in.

The three sat at their table and dug in. Ashley walked up to the table.

"Mr. Booth, can Parker come and eat at the kids' table?"

"Oh, little girl, um Ashley, can you come over here?" Brennan asked

Ashley walked up to her, and Brennan grabbed a napkin.

"Are you getting over a cold? Let me wipe your nose."

Brennan swiped her nose a few times.

"Yeah, I had a sore throat and stuffy nose, but I'm getting better now."

"Yes, that's consistent with the mucous you expunged."

Ashley tilted her head and said "Huh?"

"Ashley, Parker can go to your table as long as he promises me he will eat his vegetables. What do you say Parker?"

"Will they make me strong and tall like you?"

"It's a good start."

"I promise Dad."

Parker grabbed his plate, and the two children walked quickly to the kids' table.

Booth smiled, "The kids' table. Remember that Bones?"

"No."

"How are you and Russ related? It's as though you were raised in different families."

"Well, I remember the kids' table, but I preferred to sit with the adults. The conversation was much more stimulating."

"What did they talk about? The adults."

"The news, politics, world issues."

"So you preferred that to sticking a spoon to your nose and laughing because Billy Simpson was a potty mouth?"

"I don't know Billy Simpson."

Brennan stood and slipped on her blouse and tied her sarong.

"That's a pretty skirt Bones. I love how it exposes your entire leg."

"It's a sarong. A large scarf basically. I got it in Hawaii with the anklet."

Booth grabbed the anklet, and when Brennan sat down, he pulled her foot onto his lap and slipped it back on her ankle. He massaged her calf and worked down to her foot. Brennan yanked her foot away.

"Booth, people will see. Hodgins will see."

"I just thought I owed you a foot rub."

"I'm not comfortable with this change Booth. I'm used to seeing you one way, and now you are different."

"It's a bit uncomfortable, but is it unpleasant?"

"I don't know. I never considered marriage for myself. So what is the purpose of playing footsies? It's something that can never come to fruition unless I change my view of marriage. I'm not even sure of what happened in the pool."

"All that happened in the pool is I acknowledged the change in our relationship, and I laid down boundaries."

"Well, what does it mean? Are we dating? Are we exclusive? Do we owe each other something?"

"No. No. and No. Unless you want it that way. I'm just saying that if we pursue this, this is how I feel about it."

"I'm comfortable with you Booth. We fit together so well. No one will ever understand me like you do. I've shared more with you than I've ever shared with anyone. Ever since you entered my life, you've been beside me for all of the important things. I don't know how you maneuvered yourself into that position. I've never allowed it before. It very confusing for me, and I don't like being confused."

"See Temperance, that statement is exactly why I care so much for you. You allow yourself to be vulnerable with me, and I know that's something very special. I know that's a gift you haven't given anyone since you were a child. It's like I said before, you let me be a guy. I also know that it probably makes you feel afraid and confused. I've shared things with you that I've told nobody else. I trusted you not to judge or reject me. I allow myself to be vulnerable with you. I hope you see it as a gift I give you."

"You're the heart guy Booth. I agree with everything you said, I just don't know how to say it."

"Just gaze at me lovingly, you don't need to say anything," Booth smiled. Brennan smiled and gazed.

***

Parker fell asleep on the ride home from the party. Brennan stared out her window.

"You know Bones, I'm sorry if I made you feel awkward. I was just commenting on something I believed we were both aware of. Maybe that was the wrong choice."

"I don't like how romance changes the way a person looks. Do you know what I mean by that?"

"Yes, I think I do."

"Before that conversation, I felt I knew you well. Now there is an unfamiliarity, about you, and it changes the way you look."

"Well, maybe we can just take a step back. We can step back and forth thousands of times until it feels natural. By being open about it, we can decide if we even want to venture down that road."

"I'm not used to processing things like that. I look at the facts, and I come to a logical decision."

"Exactly, you have a highly developed brain. Developing the heart is much more painful, and you've come a long way. I'm here to help you continue to evolve." Booth smiled at her. "You're home."

"Thanks Booth. I'll see you Monday. Tell Parker I said bye."

Brennan rushed into her apartment. Once inside, she pulled a napkin from her bag and slipped it into an evidence bag.

***

Monday morning, Booth breezed into Brennan's office and found her sleeping on her couch.

"I brought coffee," he said.

Brennan opened her eyes and sat up. She massaged the knot in her neck.

"What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock. Did you sleep here last night?"  
"No, I couldn't sleep, so I came in around two, and lay down around seven, for a nap."

"Oh, and what was keeping you awake," Booth asked and sat next to her smiling.

"Robert Swaine."

"Oh," Booth looked disappointed.

"His whole family disappeared, and we found two of them dead. Two more could be dead or alive, and he spent the entire weekend consumed with those thoughts. Yet, I was enjoying a quiet Saturday soaking in a tub, reading, and enjoying a pool party. That was selfish: I should have been helping him."

"Bones, everyone deserves downtime, especially you."

"Why especially me?"

"Because you put forth double and triple the normal effort. Here, have some coffee."

"Did you check on the nurse he hired?" Brennan accepted the cup.

"Andrea Janison. She's dead. 2 years ago in a car accident."

"Well, there goes that lead. I'm waiting for some DNA results from Swaine and the remains."

"Did the bones talk to you?"

"The child was well loved. She was very sick, and probably never far from an adult that knew her medical history, yet they took the extra precaution of having her wear a medical bracelet. Her phone number was engraved on it. A sweet pink hair bow, a plastic pink belt with flowers, leather, metal buckles. They dressed her in natural fibers, probably cotton, and leather shoes. It was quality clothing, and they didn't skimp. She probably chose the belt. I imagine it made her feel quite pretty."

"That's impressive Bones."

"Natural fibers wouldn't last in the conditions in which she was buried. The position of the belt and bits of leather with shoe buckles suggest she was dressed when buried.

"The mother had evidence of blood on her clothing that survived. All of the blood was on the lower half of her body. "The elastic maternity panel was saturated. Judging from the amount, I believe it's reasonable that she bled to death after childbirth.

"She wore a locket containing pictures of her 2 children. At least I believe it was them. The front of the locket was engraved MOTHER, and the back, NICHOLE & ROBBIE. She loved her children. I assume the locket was a gift from her husband. He loved his children too."

"Bones, I made a huge mistake about you. You have an over evolved heart. A fragile heart. I don't blame you for protecting it very carefully."

Brennan rested her head on Booth's shoulder.

"Have you eaten breakfast?" Booth asked.

"No."

"My treat?"

"OK."


	5. Chapter 5

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 5**

**Susan H.**

When Brennan and Booth returned from breakfast, Hodgins looked up from his microscope.

"Hi you two. So how did you like the party Nurse Connie and I threw?"

"I enjoyed it very much Dr. Hodgins. Why do you continue to call her Nurse Connie?"

Hodgins met Booth's eyes, and they both smirked.

"It's a guy thing." Hodgins said.

"I know Parker had a good time. I think he is planning on marrying Ashley." Booth said.

"Yeah, she's a cutie. Those two were inseparable. I think Bo felt a bit outnumbered by younger kids, but I tried to keep him occupied."

"Dr. Hodgins, have you found anything on the Swaine case?"

"I'm working on it now Dr. B.," he said and motioned to the microscope.

"I am most interested in any blood evidence. I have strong reason to believe that the woman died after childbirth.

"That seems likely, considering how much blood was found and its location. I will gather as much as I can, and ask Cam to break it down to determine its make-up."

"The only bone trauma I've identified so far is the fractured coccyx, which also supports the childbirth theory."

"I'll keep you updated. Hey Booth, we have to get the kids together again."

"Yeah, Parker would love that."

Brennan abruptly walked away and went into her office. Her in-box held a report. Booth entered. She was reading the report.

"The DNA shows that Tina and Robert Swaine were parents to Nichole."

"That's what we expected."

"Yes. We can use these results to identify the other children, if we find them." Brennan closed the file.

"Well, I'll get back to my office and get to work on that."

"Bye Booth."

He held his arm up in a wave as he walked out.

"Hey Booth", "Hey Angela," Brennan heard in the hall. Angela popped in her office.

"So, how did the date go?"

"Angie," Brennan said exasperated.

"Okay, later. Tell me about Hodgins' new girlfriend."

"He calls her Nurse Connie."

"Of course he does. He's a guy." Angie rolled her eyes.

"She has two children. A six-year-old girl, named Ashley, and a nine-year-old boy they call Bo. Hodgins hired a lifeguard, a clown, and caterers."

"A little over the top don't you think?"

"Angela, I wouldn't know how to judge something like that. I figured he just left the party to the professionals, which seems quite rational to me."

"Yeah, he's not secure in this relationship. Poor Hodgins, I was hoping the best for him."

"How can you conclude that with so little information?"

"Bren, how can you not? Nevermind. She'll be good company for a while. A transition partner."

"I will never understand this game of dating."

"Which is why, Sweetie, you will never play it in the traditional manner. You'll wake up one day next to a husband, and you'll never remember a first date. It will just be one more logical step in your logical life."

"I don't understand."

"It's okay. It will be a good thing. You will just never play the dating game like the rest of us. So, how did Booth look in his bathing trunks?"

Brennan smiled, "He is a very well formed man."

"I believe that translates into English as hot." Angela smiled.

Cam stuck her head in the office, "Angela, can you assist me with something please?"

"I'm on my way," and she walked out.

Finally alone in her office, Brennan frowned at pictures of the Swaine family. Then she transferred some pictures from her phone to her computer, and continued to compare genetic markers. She wanted to consult with Angela, but knew it would be better to wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 6**

**Susan H.**

Later that day, Hodgins stopped by Brennan's office.

"Hey Dr. B. I'm going to take off, if you don't need me."

"Oh, sure. I suppose you'll be meeting Nurse Connie?"

"Not tonight. She's working a double."

"She's very nice. She took good care of Booth."

"Yeah, she really loves her job."

"So who takes care of the children when she works late?"

"She has a neighbor that can pick them up from daycare before it closes. Actually, you met the red haired children. Their mother keeps the kids for Connie when she works late."

"Is the father involved?"

"No, the father died about three years ago. The children aren't Connie's biological children. They were her cousin's. Her cousin died, and the children went to Connie's mother. Connie worried about her mother's health, so she took them in two years ago."

"That was very kind of her."

"I think so too. She is really good with them too. She loves them."

"Well, enjoy your evening Dr. Hodgins. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dr. Brennan."

***

An hour later, Booth was in her office. "Bones, you've been here since two this morning. Come on, we'll get Chinese."

Brennan was keying something in her computer, "I want to finish this report before I go."

"No Bones, hit the save key, and let's go. I'm starving, and I'm not leaving without you."

"Okay, but let's take my car."

"Bones, why break with tradition?"

"Well Parker said you always crash during video games. That significantly reduced my confidence in your driving."

"Bones, I only crash because the explosions on my beautiful television impress Parker. Not to mention, I like to let him win sometimes."

"My father didn't believe in that. He never let me win."

"Well, maybe he was right. You turned out great. But, I'll chance letting Parker win now and then," Booth smiled.

Brennan hit save, and removed her lab coat. Booth slipped his arm around her shoulders and they walked out. Brennan allowed it because it felt natural.

***

After dinner, Booth drove Brennan home.

"Booth, my car is at the lab."

"I know. It will keep overnight."

"What if I need it?"

"If you need anything, call me. I want to make sure you get some rest tonight. I'll pick you up in the morning for work."

"Booth, it's not right for you to try and control me like this."

"Bones, if you insist, I will take you to your car. I don't want to control you, but I want you to get rest. I won't do it against your will though. This is just my guy way of fixing a situation. You know I tend to be a doer sometimes, not a talker. It's your call."

"Would you like to come in for a beer?"

"You're letting me be a guy again. I'd love to come in for a beer."

***

Inside the apartment, Brennan quickly rifled through her mail. She opened her refrigerator.

"Booth, come and choose your beer. I have several varieties."

"Step aside," he said and chose a bottled beer.

Brennan poured herself a large glass of red wine. She put in some music, and curled up on the couch next to Booth. She rested her arm on his shoulder, and leaned against him, again because it felt natural.

"You know, Booth, I'm surprised that you have made such a moral stand about premarital sex."

"I really wish I was that good Bones. But my motive isn't moral. I'm just not willing to give up our friendship for anything less than the commitment of marriage."

"That makes sense. I can understand your position. I just didn't know if you had some type of epiphany."

Brennan sipped her wine a bit fast. "It just seems to me, that for all your Catholic talk, you'd follow the rules more closely."

Booth sipped his beer. "Yes, that's a valid point, and one that I avoid. Self examination is scary. I'm sharing that with you only, so you recognize this moment as very vulnerable."

"So it's a gift then?"

"Yes."

Brennan interlocked her fingers with Booth's hand. She decided that as long as it felt natural, and comfortable, she would go with it.

"I just realized something I should share with you." She said.

"Yes?"

"I made a decision," she sipped her wine again.

"I decided that, undeniably there is a physical attraction, a sexual tension between us. I believe our hearts are involved also. Angie just told me I will never date in the traditional manner, but will just find myself with Mr. Right one day and not know how it happened."

She drank more wine. "I think she's right, because I'm awful at dating. So, when it comes to us, if what we do feels natural, and comfortable, and well organic, I'll go with it. But if you start looking different in my eyes, in an uncomfortable way, I will pull back. Is that satisfactory?"

"Temperance, I am so impressed. I think you found the secret formula. I'll do the same. And, you know, we'll just communicate. If I make you uncomfortable, say so, and I'll back off."

"Will you do the same for me?"

"Absolutely," he said and tucked some stray hairs behind her ear.

Brennan laid her head on his shoulder, and he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

"It feels comfortable, natural, and organic. It passes."

They sat like that sipping their drinks, listening to music.

"Would you like a refill Bone's?" Brennan looked with surprise at her empty glass.

"Well you said you wanted me to rest, so sure."

Booth took her glass and walked into the kitchen. He walked out with a fresh beer, and a full glass for Brennan.

"So, this idea of not having sex until the partners have promised the rest of their lives to each other, don't you worry about sexual compatibility. I mean, you could get stuck with a real dud.

"Bones, I don't think the physical act defines sexual compatibility. Those are just motions. I believe it is much more involved than that, and most questions are answered in normal daily intercourse." Booth smiled.

"Intercourse?"

"Yes, and I use that word the same way you do when you are in platonic mode."

"Hmm, so you come up with a theory, and then, you don't test the theory, you just hope for the best."

"Not exactly."

Booth took the glass from Brennan's hand and set it on the coffee table. He unbuttoned her top two buttons. He slid his hand in, and gently pushed the blouse as far to the side as the buttons would allow. He then slid her bra strap off her shoulder. He just stared at her neck and shoulder for a moment.

His fingers traced her collar bone until it disappeared into her shoulder. A moment later, his mouth and tongue followed the path forged by his fingers. When he reached the softest, roundest point of her shoulder, he gently ran his teeth across it. Brennan gasped, and arched her body trying to make a connection. Booth however kept his body far enough away to prevent her. She could feel his warmth, but could barely touch him.

Brennan slid her arms under his, and held his shoulders. His mouth and tongue traced his previous trail, but backwards this time. Brennan moaned. He then veered off course and found the sweet spot where her shoulder met her neck. His moan rumbled in her ear and he softly sucked her skin in and pressed with his mouth, more than with his teeth. Brennan arched again, and dug her fingers into his shoulders, and tried to pull him to her. He resisted.

He broke the embrace, and sipped his beer. He handed Brennan her wine, and watched her chest heave. He watched until it slowed to a near normal pace.

"Now, I ask you Temperance, do you really question our sexual compatibility?"

She took a deep drink of wine, "Does it have to be a religious ceremony?"

"Nope, could be Vegas, a broomstick in Fiji, a ship's captain. I don't care—it's up to you, if it should come to that.

The two continued to snuggle on the couch until they drained their drinks.

"Will you be able to rest Bones?

"Thank you Booth, I feel very relaxed. How about you?"

"I think I'm comfortable with us, and that makes me happy. We will just keep talking, and work it out together.

She saw Booth to the door. There was no kiss goodbye, because it didn't feel natural. After Brennan closed the door, she ran a relaxing bubble bath.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 7**

**Susan H.**

Booth rang at 7:30 the next morning. Brennan buzzed him in and left her door open so he could walk in when he got to her door. She was closing her computer, and shoving papers into a file when he found her.

"You're already working?"

"I was just looking some things over." She said and shoved everything into a bag.

"Did you get some rest?"

"I did. I didn't wake up until 5:30, so I had a full night's sleep. Did you sleep well?"

She watched Booth formulate his answer. Freshly shaved, in his crisp clean shirt and suit, his presence filled her apartment. _Yes, he is definitely a well formed man, _She thought.

"I slept well enough. Lots of dreams though."

He turned and walked out. Brennan followed.

In the SUV Brennan said, "You certainly dream a lot."

"Everybody dreams. It's a scientific fact."

"True enough. I just don't remember my dreams."

"Never?"

"Well, I did dream that you carried a pink thermos and grew breasts."

"Really?"

"No."

"Still moping about the thermos huh?"

"I love my thermos. As a matter of fact, it's with me and full of delicious dark roast."

"Mine is full of soup."

"Canned soup?"

"Well, yes."

"Does it contain MSG?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"You don't deserve the pink thermos."

"No, I really don't."

***

Booth followed Brennan into her office and stood as she flicked through her in-box. The phone rang, "Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan, can you and Booth please come to Angie's office?"

"We'll be right there," she hung up, "Cam needs us in Angie's office."

Cam and Angie were staring at the large computer screen, and Angie made adjustments.

"We found something," Cam said. "Angie digitized the stains on the mother's shirt. Gotta love polyester.

"Anyway, it appears to be a man's shirt. Maybe pregnant mama needed something new to wear, and her loving kidnapper provided one of his own." Angie said.

"That's a clue," Booth said, "It could give us the man's size."

"If it's actually the kidnapper's shirt," Brennan said.

"Anyway, I've been running the images through different filters, eliminating colors and intensities, etcetera, to see if we find any patterns. I found this."

Angie hit a button and a picture popped up.

"What does that look like?" Cam asked.

Booth tilted his head and said, "A tree."

"Yes!" Cam said with her finger in the air. "Only not a real tree. It's a placenta print."

"Huh?" Booth asked.

"I learned this my summer following Phish. Some natural childbirthers, lay the placenta on a white piece of paper as a memento of the birth. The resulting print looks a lot like a tree."

"Yuck," Booth said.

"I think it's a beautiful idea. I'll probably do it when I have kids." Angela said.

"Back on task, you see the "trunk" or cord ends here, at this large spot which is probably cord blood, which indicates that it has been cut. These marks here," Cam pointed to a thin wavy strip on each side of the cord, "suggest the cord was tied with string or something similiar. Also, there would be much more cord blood, or a much bigger spot at the base of the tree if it hadn't been tied off."

"Why bother tying and cutting the cord if the baby is dead?" Brennan asked.

"Exactly," Cam said. "Now, look at this ragged edge here. A chunk of the placenta is missing, and a rather large one at that. The doctor or midwife always inspects the placenta for missing pieces. That's how they know if anything got left behind. This large chunk was probably left behind and also supports the placenta abruption theory."

"It gets more interesting," Angie said, and pulled up another picture.

"Do you recognize this?" Cam asked.

"It looks like a tiny hand," Booth said.

"Yes, and if you look here," she pointed, " a much lighter print of the same hand, with a smear in between the two hands. This indicates the hand moved. You can make out the profile of the baby's face here," Cam pointed.

"This child lived. There would be no reason to sever the cord, or lay the baby on the mother's chest if it was dead. Tina met her daughter. She must have died soon afterward."

"That's my conclusion also," Cam said.

The bloody portrait of new life cast a spell of silence in the room.

"Okay, we've got to find that baby." Booth broke the silence.

"No," Brennan said, "We've got to find that six-year-old."

She left and Booth followed. In her office, she found a large brown envelope in her in-box. She sat down and opened it.

"Booth, I found the six-year-old."

Booth turned and stared at her.


	8. Chapter 8

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 8**

**Susan H.**

"What? How?" Booth asked.

"Serendipity."

"She's in France?"

"At Hodgins' party, I noticed immediately that the ages of Connie's children corresponded identically with the ages of the missing children."

Booth look uncomfortable, "Yeah, well, who wouldn't notice that?"

"Exactly, plus I thought Bo was just an odd name. I mean, it seemed more a nickname to me. But for what? The Swaine's called their boy Robbie. Perhaps the kidnappers tried to change it, maybe to Bobby. He was very young, but old enough to remember his name. So, maybe just choose Bo as a nickname. They could always say it was short for Bobby, which is a nickname for Robert."

"Okay, stop. You figured they chose Bobby, to replace the nickname Robbie, then chose Bo to replace the nickname Bobby? All that while gazing lovingly in my eyes? I'm hurt."

Brennan smacked his arm.

"Genetically, they didn't favor Connie at all. However, according to Hodgins, they are not her biological children, but her dead cousin's. Anyway, I took some pictures with my phone…"

"I thought you were checking for messages."

"Well, I couldn't be obvious. Anyway, when the little girl came to the table with a runny nose, I collected some DNA."

"No! I thought you were being maternal. It was so cute."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "The DNA results are back. Ashley is Robert and Tina Swaine's daughter. My guess is that Bo is their son."

"I thought I had your full attention."

"I can think about more than one thing at a time Booth."

"Can I ever merit your full attention?"

"Well, yes, but apparently I have to marry you first."

***

"We need to contact Children's Services and get a warrant to test Bo's DNA," Booth said.

"Booth, wait. Hodgins says that Connie loves the children very much, and they have been through so much in their short lives."

"Bones, I know you aren't suggesting that we leave things as they are."

"No, not at all. I just wonder if there is a different way to handle this. You know, without the SWAT team. If Connie inherited the children from her cousin, she probably doesn't even know they were kidnapped."

"So, her cousin shows up with 2 children, suddenly, and no one asks questions? What if she is lying to Hodgins. Bones, she could have been a part of the whole thing, and in that case is responsible for two deaths."

"I know Booth. I know. Listen, can you at least ask her to come in willingly for an interview? We can listen to her side. I know she can't keep the children. I guess I just want to handle this gently, if possible."

"I don't want to give her any warning, any chance to hurt the children, or a chance to run Bones."

"Then let's go to her house. Let's talk to her there. The children should be safe in school. You can have back-up ready."

"Bones,"

"For the children Booth. This will be the third mother they have lost."

Booth's hands rested on his hips, and they held his jacket open as he paced her office. He pointed at her as though to speak, but rubbed his mouth instead. He walked to the office door and stared at the floor for a few minutes.

"Hey Hodgins," he yelled across the lab.

"Yes?"

"Is Nurse Connie on duty today?"

"Nope. I just talked to her. She's home baking today. Why? Does Parker want a play date with Ashley?"

"Something like that."

Booth turned to Brennan. "Well, come on."

Brennan grabbed her bag and purse and followed Booth to the SUV.

***

In the SUV, Bones squeezed Booth's hand.

"You tell me all the time that I'm special, but you're special."

"Bones, if this goes wrong, special will not be the adjective applied to me."

"I know. That's why you're special."

Booth pulled off his tie and unbuttoned the top 3 buttons on his shirt. He removed his jacket.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't want to look like I'm on official business."

***

Booth rang Connie's doorbell wearing his brightest smile. Connie opened the door wearing an apron and holding pot holders. Warm, sweet air rushed floated from the house and encircled them.

"MMM, smells like you're baking."

"Booth, Dr. Brennan, come in. I'm baking for Ashley's class bake sale. They are raising money for a field trip. You're in time for some warm chocolate chip cookies." She led them to the kitchen. A timer beeped and she pulled a sheet of cookies out of the oven and set them on the stove top. She removed the insulated mittens and sat at the table.

"Would you like some coffee and cookies?"

"No, thank you Connie," Booth said.

"So, this looks serious. Is everything okay? Is Hodgins okay?"

"Hodgins is fine. Actually, Dr. Brennan and I wanted to talk to you about Bo and Ashley. Hodgins told us you took guardianship when your cousin died."

"Yes, around two years ago. Do you have questions on the process we went through?"

"Were you and your cousin close? Is that how you got the children?" Booth asked.

"We were close growing up, but when we were teenagers she started acting out. She used drugs, dated dangerous looking characters, things like that. We both went to school for nursing, and I thought maybe she would be okay."

"Was she okay?"

"No. She didn't finish school. I don't know the details, but I know it involved drugs, again. Then she started dating this creepy guy, J.J. James Janison. He came to her door one day with his son, and newborn baby, and said his wife died in childbirth. My mother said the baby was so new she still had an attached umbilical cord. This guy was a real cretin. Can you even imagine? But Andrea, she wasn't much better. She took them all in, and she married him."

"What kind of mother was she?" Booth asked.

"The children seemed to straighten her up for a while, but JJ died of cancer and a year later, Andrea died in a car accident. She was on drugs, and the children were in the car. They were properly locked in the backseat, and that saved them. My mother took the children, but she's not very healthy, so I stepped up and took them."

"Connie, this is difficult to tell you, but those children never belonged to JJ. They were kidnapped 6 years ago. Dr. Brennan was able to check Ashley's DNA and confirm it, but we still need to test Bo."

"What?" Connie's eye moistened. "No."

"Connie, I can't imagine what you are going through right now. This is incredibly unfair, but we have to proceed by law. Childrens' Services is taking the children out of school now. We've asked them to bring them here so you could talk to them, and they could take some belongings. CS agreed to do that as a special favor for Agent Booth."

***

Booth and Brennan watched silently as CS pulled up with Bo and Ashley. Connie hugged and talked to them. Both children cried.

"No explanation will help them understand," Brennan said.

"I know Bones, but because of you, they get to hear it from their mother."

A social worker led the children into the house to collect some things. Booth and Brennan followed them in. Brennan sat Bo at the kitchen table, and swabbed his mouth. Both children grabbed a handful of cookies, bringing tears to Brennan's eyes.

Hodgins arrived just before CS pulled away. He waved at Bo and Ashley through the car window.

"Hodgins," Brennan said.

Hodgins held up his hand, "Please Dr. Brennan. Please don't say anything more. I need some time."

Brennan nodded. Hodgins ran into the house.

Booth put an arm around Brennan's shoulders. "Come on Bones, we need to meet with Robert Swaine."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 9**

**Susan H.**

"Wait, I need to process this. My Robbie and the baby are alive? You found them?"

"Mr. Swaine, at this time, I have only confirmed that the baby your wife was carrying lived. I was able to complete a DNA test on her. We are still waiting for DNA testing to be completed on the boy that we believe is Robbie." Brennan said.

"Where are they now?"

"They are in state custody Mr. Swaine. Legally, we could release Ashley to you, but we still need to wait for the test results in order to release your son," Booth explained.

"Are they together?"

"Yes,"

"Every bone in my body wants to grab my little girl and just squeeze her, but she doesn't know me. She is with her brother, and she is safe. Can she stay with her brother until we get the results back?

"I'm sure that can be arranged. It's very selfless of you Mr. Swaine."

"Are you a father Agent Booth?"

"I am."

"Then you understand."

"I do. Yet, in my line of work, I meet some poor parents."

"So, the woman who had them, she wasn't involved in the kidnapping?"

"We believe both kidnappers are dead. The nurse you hired was her cousin. Although, Andrea, never actually finished nursing school. I am still investigating. We want to make sure that all guilty parties are dead." Booth said.

"Was she good to them? Not Andrea, but the cousin."

"Yes, Mr. Swaine. She loves them very much. The children will miss her." Brennan said.

"This is not how I imagined this moment. I thought they were all dead. In my best fantasy, I dreamed I would save them from horrible people and inhuman conditions. Now, I'm taking them from a mother they love, from a warm home. So many people are going to be hurting, most importantly my own children."

"Yes Mr. Swaine. I wish I could tell you differently. If the children were younger, it would be easier. But, at six and nine, they will have a lot of memories," Brennan said.

"Would it be possible for me to meet their mother? I need a better solution than this. I can't tear my babies apart. She loves them, and she is a victim too."

"Mr. Swaine, it has been such an honor working with you. I will see what we can do." Booth said.

"Mr. Swaine, I also wanted to tell you that forensic evidence shows there is a very good chance that Tina held your daughter before she died. She met her."

"Thank you Dr. Brennan." Swaine dabbed his eyes with a handkerchief.

***

Brennan was silent on the ride back to the lab. Booth respected it for a while.

"Bones, would you accept some company this evening?" Booth asked.

"I'll be fine Booth."

"I'm not sure I'll be okay though. Can I come over? Please. This has taken a lot out of me."

"You're a liar."

"I will worry about you, does that count?"

"We could eat some left over lentil soup. It's homemade, so no msg. I made an excellent cornbread."

"Sounds delicious."

"I need to stop at the lab. Can you just meet me at my place at 6:00?"

"I'll be there."

***

Booth wiped the table, catching cornbread crumbs in his hand, while Brennan started the dishwasher. She watched as he rinsed the rag and squeezed out the water.

"What would you have done Booth?"

"In Swaine's shoes?"

"Yes. Could you leave your daughter with her brother?"

"I like to think I could. I'm positive I would die to save Parker. I'm positive I would suffer anything to protect him. Most good fathers feel that way in general."

"Do you think that's what my parents did?"

"I think that's exactly what your parents did."

Brennan walked into the living room and kept her back to Booth. Booth walked up behind her, and reached around handing her a handkerchief. He looped his hands around her waist, and just held her swaying a bit.

"I like black and white. The shades in between confuse me."

"I know," he murmured in her ear.

"There should just be right, or wrong. That is how the life should be structured. A set of rules that are logical and unbreakable. Science is like that, if there is an anomaly, it is simply following an unexpected set of concrete rules. But the answer is always there."

"Sounds like a perfect world. I wish I could visit there sometimes."

"I wish I could live there always." Brennan said, and turned around and cried against Booth's shoulder. He rubbed her back.

Eventually Brennan pulled back some, and they sat on the couch. Brennan pushed against Booth until he ended up stretched out on the couch with her on top of him crying on his chest. He continued rubbing her back. After an hour, she finally dried up.

"You know," he said, stroking her hair, "I cried after my first kill. I wasn't even sure of what was happening to me at first, because in my house, boys didn't cry. Before I hit the target, it was black and white to me. After the shot though, after the shocked looks on the bystanders' faces, the target became human, and the grays began clouding the issue. I realized then that black and white isn't the same as right and wrong. We can only study the spectrum, and judge where we choose to draw the line."

Brennan reached up and laced her fingers through his hair. She gently massaged his head and repaid him his hour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading this far. The next story in this series is named Birthday Suits in a Suite. I will post the first chapter soon. I hope you enjoy this ending and the next story.--Susan**

**The Death in the Vow**

**Chapter 10**

**Susan H.**

Reluctantly, Booth sat up.

"Bones, I should go now."

She smiled, "Okay. I feel so much better."

"You know, I do to. We should eat lentil soup more often."

"It is extremely healthy, full of fiber and protein. You know, if more people chose meat free meals a couple times a week, the world food crises could be solved."

"You hold onto your dreams Bones. Will you be able to sleep?"

"I will. You?"

"I'll probably be sleeping before I even get home."

They parted at her door. No goodbye kiss, because it still didn't feel natural.

***

The next morning, Brennan strode into her office and checked her in-box. The DNA test results hadn't arrived yet. Cam left the Swaine report for Brennan to finish her portion and sign off on it. She was flipping through the pages when Angela walked in.

"Good Morning Angela," Brennan said.

"Sweetie, you look great. Your cheeks are rosy, your eyes are bright, what happened."

"Booth and I…,"

"You and Booth had sex? Finally!"

"Angie, no. Stop it. We had a nice talk last night, and I just feel relieved and unburdened."

"Wow, that sounds better than sex."

"Angie, does your compass always point to sex, and then everything else is judged in by its proximity to that point?"

"Well, yeah."

"You know that's not true."

"No, but it doesn't sound all bad."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"So, Hodgins is kind of messed up today.

"Yeah, I know. He doesn't want to talk to me for a while, so I don't know if I should approach him, or just wait."

"I think wait. He always comes around. This isn't your fault, and he knows that. There was nothing that could be done"

"You're right Angie, and Hodgins in the end is logical, and methodical, if a bit emotional."

"Good Morning, Good Morning." Booth said entering the office.

"Hey Booth, you're looking happy today," Angie flashed an evil look at Brennan.

"Good Morning Booth," Brennan said.

"I'm going to set up that meeting Bones, and I thought it might be a good idea for both of us to call Connie."

"I'm going to leave you two to it," Angie said and left.

"So, how did you sleep?" Booth asked.

"Amazingly well. Better than, well, maybe ever. Thank you Booth. I actually feel lighter today. Oh, I woke early, and refreshed, so I made you some msg free split pea soup." She reached in her bag and pulled out the pink thermos. "And cornbread," she held up a plastic sandwich bag.

"Thanks Bones," he found an evidence bag and slipped the pink thermos into it.

"So, did you bring me anything?"

"Well, I have a thermos full of French Roast at my desk…"

"That sounds perfect," Brennan smiled.

"Okay Bones, round one. Genius 1, Special Agent, 0. I look forward to round two."

"Me too."

Brennan dialed Connie on speaker phone, and arrangements were made for her to meet Robert Swaine.

***

A week later, Hodgins sat in Brennan's office with his arms folded across his chest.

"Connie broke up with me."

"I'm sorry Hodgins. I mean, I'm sorry, and I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize for the kids Dr. B. It went the way it had too. Thank you for giving me time."

"I admit that I wasn't sure how to handle the situation, but Angela advised me to give you time."

"Angela. Connie was no Angela, that's for sure. Anyway, as it turns out, Connie and Robert Swaine have much more in common than two children."

"Really? They are seeing each other romantically?"

"Yeah. Honestly, I hope it all works out. That would be best for Ashley and Bo."

"Yes, rationally, that would be the best solution for all. I hope it works too."

"Yeah, but still, my next party, you probably won't be invited."

"I understand."

Booth popped in. "Are you ready Bones?"

Brennan looked at Hodgins.

"I'm all done here Dr. Brennan," Hodgins said and left the office.

"Yes, I'm ready."

"Okay, but before we leave, I brought you something."

Booth pulled the pink thermos out of a plastic bag and handed it to her.

"Some of my award winning chili, and," he held up a sandwich bag, "crackers." Booth smiled in triumph.

"So, did you get me anything?" he asked.

"I just have a thermos of jasmine tea, which I know you don't…"

"Sounds perfect!" Booth interrupted.

Brennan opened her bottom drawer, and pulled out a Wonder Woman thermos. "Here you go."

"Round two. Genius 2, Special Agent 0."


End file.
